dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
G'Koatone (3.5e Race)
Summary::They are a race of scaly, powerfully built beings. =G'Koatone= Personality When compared to other races as a whole, g'koatone appear more laidback and friendly in their mannerisms. This can be seen in the fact that a paticular g'koatone will be more enclined to reach out a friendly hand to someone they just met than other creatures will. The g'koatone as a race also tend to be much more stubborn than other beings, and tend to stick with something that they have set their mind to, pushing through whatever force stands in their way, no matter how difficult it may be. Physical Description G'Koatone can be startling to someone the first time they ever look at them, considering that they stand a full head and shoulders taller than most beings, are extremely muscular and heavyset, and have every inch of their skin covered in thousands of miniscule and sharp scales. These scales range in color from a rich black, to a vibrant red, and are not harmful to the touch, but are rather abrasive. These scales are not quite as abrasive on the g'koatone's palms and around their eyes, nose, mouth, and other sensitive areas. A g'koatone otherwise looks identical to other humanoid creatures, except for the fact that they never grow any kind of hair on their bodies. A g'koatone's eyes range in color from a deep blue, to an energetic green, to a calm yellow. Relations The g'koatone are a very laidback race when compared to other, more aggressive races, such as humans or orcs. Due to this fact, they tend to stay in the background throughout the many different changing factors of the world, and remain aloof whenever someone comes to them looking for the g'koatone to pick a side. The g'koatone have never, in known history, begun a war with another race, or even amongst themselves, instead, they ignore the petty arguments that nations throw at each other, and remain neutral. Though, they have still seen their fair share of war. The g'koatone also tend to be very friendly and protective to others who come to seek their aid, though they will refuse to fight another races battles for them. Alignment The g'koatone have a wide range of personalities and can truely be of any alignment, though, due to their overall nature, they greatly learn towards the true neutral alignment. Though, it hasn't been unknown for the g'koatone race to produce individuals who deviate from this norm on multiple axises. Lands The g'koatone are known for making their ancestral homes in swampy, low-lying areas such as marshes or around river deltas. They generally build their cities in such places, on paticularly low patches of land, and always build high and thick walls around their cities, with several drain outlets in them, designed to let in the flow of water freely. Strangely, even though they enjoy cool, humid places, their homes tend to be considered comfortable by all but the most paticular beings, and they are actually known for being able to accommodate nearly ever living creatures tastes. Religion The g'koatone race hosts as wide a range of religions as other races (such as humans) do. Though, they tend to be slightly more lax about their worship than others, yet at the same time more stringent. For example, when other beings would take on a monastic life, they might become more reserved and strict with their actions than they would otherwise, whereas a g'koatone would take on the monastic duties in stride, and more than likely not act any differently than they would in any other case. In this way they can be seen as being lax in regards to religion. On the other hand, members of other races find that it is incredibly hard to avoid disobeying their religious beliefs, where the g'koatone find it simple and easy to obey a code of honor, yet still remain calm. In this way, a g'koatone can be seen as being stringent. Language G'Koatone are like any other race in their regards to language, considering that they all speak Common, but no other languages. While this is true. They tend to have several different sub-dialects and an accent that makes them sound rather heavy and enticing to certain people, or distant and foreign to others. Names The way that the g'koatone name their children is essentially he same as the way that other races name their children, except for the fact that the mother is entirely in charge of the naming, and the father has no say in the matter. Some examples of male g'koatone names are Hainin, Deihn, and Sero. Some examples of female g'koatone names are Ateir, Sandia, and Ocass. Racial Traits Racial Ability Adjustments::None * * * G'Koatone base land speed is 40 feet. * +1 bonus on all saving throws. * 3 bonus hit points at 1st level and an extra 1 bonus hit point at each additional level thereafter. * Automatic Languages: Common. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). See the Speak Language skill. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race